1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a focus-free camera module, and more particularly to a focus-free camera module configured to solve a de-focus caused by deviation in epoxy thickness through minimization of the deviation.
2. Background
Generally, a small-sized compact camera module is mounted on various portable terminals such as mobile phones, smart phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and tablet PC. The camera module is generally manufactured using an image sensor chip or a photoelectric conversion device of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type to converge light from an object to a photosensitive element and to form an image of the object on a display medium such as a display device.
Recently, the small-sized camera module is marketed with auto-focusing and/or zooming functions. The camera module with these functions incorporated thereon is mostly mounted on a portable terminal with a sophisticated specification.
Meantime, a focus-free camera module must minimize a height deviation between an optical system and an image sensor due to narrowness in depth of focus. To this end, an upper surface of an image sensor is conventionally coupled with a housing mechanism using epoxy. However, a height deviation on each product varies depending on epoxy-coated amount to create a problem. On top of that, the epoxy height cannot be evenly controlled to create product defects caused by de-focusing.